The present invention relates to subterranean fluid resources, and, more particularly, to resource field development planning and the like.
The current practice in oil companies consists of designing a single deterministic reservoir development plan, which describes a single location and trajectory for each one of the wells to be drilled. This can be achieved in many different ways: by using an expert's judgment and/or optimization algorithms; by considering a single best guess scenario and/or different scenarios to account for uncertainty. Sometimes, the deterministic plan is selected from a set of potential plans, based on comparing a statistical average of performance metrics for each plan in a variety of geological realizations. In any of these cases, the current practice still has as its goal to determine a single deterministic plan. The argument supporting this practice is that there is only one “ground truth” and, therefore, there is only one plan that can be implemented.